Nanoeconomies
A nanoeconomy is a hypothetical self-encrypting private blockchain-based society, built on the basis of a dynamically encrypted multiplexing neural network of human nodes, relying on the complexity of human behaviour to prevent cryptographic attacks. Nanoeconomics Nanoeconomics is the foundational theory that underpins a nanoeconomy. The concept that optimization of the labour potential of every member of an economic network naturally implies distribution of resources on the merit/difficulty of labour performed by the node. A proof-of-work economy, free from the unpredictability of modern capital, due to the fundamental reliance on un-automatible 'human behaviour. Nanosocioeconomics Interpersonal socioeconomic transactions On the ''nano-scale (1 in a billion, 1 in 7.7 billion, etc.) We exist as individuals in a network vastly bigger than ourselves. We can act in competition with the network - isolate and protect local resources from perceived foreign enemies Our attempt to form '''global consensus on the higher priorities of our species: :preventing ecological extinction Nanosocioeconomic theory is generally guided by this post-millennial principle. Post-millennialism brings a wave of revolutionary change in society and culture Economics is the final frontier of the post-millennial revolution, but cryptocurrency and nanoeconomics set the snowball in motion for the eventual disruption of capitalist finance Nanoeconomics allows global co-operation to be encoded into our transactions - and vastly expands the concept of a 'transaction' in the sense of a socioeconomy (as opposed to an economy) and also is often used to emphasise the inextricability of any economy from the ecological resources from which it derives its productivity. Example Nanoeconomies Zero-Ledger Nanoeconomies Burning man is an example of a trust-based nanoeconomy, vulnerable to attack due to keeping absolutely no ledger of anyone's 'transaction karma' (how much they have given vs taken over the festival), other than those who have witnessed and pass that on verbally or non-verbally. Single-Ledger Nanoeconomies The bitcoin blockchain is a popular example of a single-ledger nanoeconomy, the first of its kind in history, able to encode the transactions of millions of 'nanoeconomic nodes' in a single stream of continuous data agreed upon by the necessary majority (~51%) of the nodes to maintain cryptographic trust. Multi-Ledger Nanoeconomies A multi-ledger chain requires either: * (near)-zero trust operations, requiring a more sluggish network that distributes minimal transaction sizes and transaction rates to prevent large disparities from developing; or * maximally trusted sub-chains with minimal cross-chain transaction entanglement, allowing cross-chain contamination to be quarantined and maintain the integrity of each sub-chain as its own trusted ledger The second option is the basis for future Organic Quantum Computation and Quantum Cryptography experiments on the quantum-blockchain. The "comit.network" that is prized to power the TenX (PAY) blockchain offers the potential to create this exact situation, between the existing blockchains through atomic swapshttps://www.reddit.com/r/TenX/comments/75fi4n/comit_network_atomic_swaps_network/. Nanostructures Nanopolitical nanoeconomies Structured on the basis of common nanopolitical beliefs. The above example of burning man as a nanoeconomy reflects one based on a ledgerless nanoeconomy, where trust is given pseudo-unconditionally. In truth, trust is based on human behavioural processing and emotional responsivity, with each node deciding to some extent with whom they wish to transact. In this sense, it is a multi-chain ledger, with each node having their own dilute chain of nodal biases based on past transaction histories. Nodes share some of this information but due to lack of trust, no trusted chains tend to emerge on a macro-level, although occasional microsocieties will form who develop new recognisable forms of trust verification. Apolitical nanoeconomies An apolitical nanoeconomy makes no provisions for the past history of any nodes, placing no regulation on the transactional behaviour, other than ensuring that the core contracts of the neural-network are met. It's only possible to have such a network if the core contracts are crytographically secure, or else the network falls to reward honest nodes and descends into parasitism. Polystructured nanoeconomies Mix of both, having untrusted transactions for cross-chain purposes but allowing nanoeconomic structures to be self-encrypted onto branching sub-chains from the core blockchain architecture. Taxation, Rebate, Regulation and Law Allow self-encoding nanodemocratic nanoeconomies to adjust the contracts defining the exchange of labour value throughout an economic network. Criticism Nanoeconomic theory is founded on the proposition that there exist some human behaviours that are cryptographically intractable to replicate or predict using classical computational theory. Hence, if this founding axiom is incorrect, then nanoeconomics is a flawed theory and nanoeconomies cannot be cryptographically secured. Quantum susceptibility Even if some aspects of human behaviour are intractable to predict on a classical computer, it may well be possible to simulate such complex systems using a future quantum computer, exposing a long-term susceptibility to quantum attacks. History Prior to the ideas formulated here, and the advent of the blockchain as an enabling structure for nanoeconomic theory, nanoeconomics was hypothesised along different but similar lines since 1987https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanoeconomicshttp://ideas.repec.org/a/nos/voprec/2004-12-5.html. The 10 Immutable Laws of Nanoeconomics - Ribbon Farm By Venkatesh Rao, October 1, 2008 The ideas of Venkatesh Rao defined the principles of nanoeconomics revolving around the existence of the internet and 'the social graph' that connects all internet-users via their common interactions or 'graph edges'. "Microeconomics is supposed to study economics at the level of individual actors ranging from individuals to firms, operating under varying conditions of supply, demand, information perfectness and bounded, biased rationality. Macroeconomics is supposed to study obscure, black-magical constructs such as money, inflation and unemployment that are thought to characterize and influence the economy at large. This double-barreled scheme is erected on a single-point religious axiom we’ll call “Trust The Free Market.” This conceptual scheme no longer works, because the cultural atom-smasher that is the Internet is creating unprecedented levels of information perfectness, particularly where the information concerns the social graph — which Brad Fitzpatrick defines as the “global mapping of everybody and how they are related.” Note the definite article, THE social graph, just as in THE Internet." Rao further argues that nanoeconomics is fundamentally defined by the social graph: "It is becoming clear that as the economy at large becomes an information economy, the social graph is its most fundamental element. In fact: Nanoeconomics is the study of the economic behavior of the social graph." Most ground-breaking of Rao's developments are the concept of the asympotitic nature of the genesis of nanoeconomies as the social graphhttps://www.businessinsider.com.au/explainer-what-exactly-is-the-social-graph-2012-3?r=US&IR=T becomes more and more decentralised: "As the visibility of the social graph tends to 100%… # The median size of a corporation in the economy tends to 1 # Transaction costs — search, negotiation and monitoring costs — drop to 0 # The median size of transactions tends to the smallest defined unit (1 cent in the United States). Evidence: consider the amount of money flowing through the economy in penny-sized amounts through Google AdSense/AdWords. # All forms of capital are unified in monetary capital, i.e. the money economy accurately captures and values social, relational and environmental capital as well. The money economy becomes the “real” economy. # The economic survivability of an agent becomes directly proportionate to his/her accumulated relational capital in the social graph # An agent will become a free agent when his/her accumulated relational capital exceeds the total capital he/she can access via affiliation with any firm. Complex idea, think about it. # The society of firms tends to its evolutionary end state of a democracy of firms. ... # The society of nations tends to its evolutionary end state of a global inter-national democracy (note the hyphen). ... # The value-at-commoditization of all matured products and services tends to zero, and the organization of production of these economic goods switches to purely cooperative forms of organization of labor (including industry-standard bodies, open source and government-monopolized). ... # All products and services within the competitive economy (pre-commoditization) derive all their (non-zero) market value from either data, or fashion."https://www.ribbonfarm.com/2008/10/01/the-10-immutable-laws-of-nanoeconomics/ References Category:Economics Category:Organic Quantum Computing Category:Human Quantum Computing Category:Quantum Cryptography